Roses are Red
by daxdax64
Summary: This is a story of Ruby Red and her brother, Cody, traveling the wastes looking for excitement and adventure. Contains descriptions of heavy violence and large amounts of profanity. Mild suggestions of sexual activities being performed in the background with no description. Also shows use of drugs and alcohol.
1. Chapter 1

Roses are Red

Chapter 1

Goodsprings' Bad Days

"Red, now!" Cody yelled throwing a bladed weapon towards a shadow in the corner of the room.

"You messed with the wrong people," warned the man in front of Cody, "get them!" The guard behind the man open fired with his carbine, seven shots hit the wall behind Cody as he ducked.

"I got ya Big C," said Red as she jumped from her spot and brought her blade down through the torso of the guard. He fell to his knees, dead immediately. Red kicked him off her weapon and slid backwards dodging a swipe from the knife of another guard. She rolled behind him and slid back with the blade point towards the guard's back. He drop his weapon and fell to the floor from the wound.

"Red, watch out!" Cody yelled jumping over his cover and running towards the leader of the group. Red looked to her side as a fist connected with her face. She flew back against some cardboard boxes laying against the wall. Cody was furious by now as he jammed his pistol into the leader's abdomen and fired off four of his six shots. The man fell back onto the floor as Cody lined up his gun with the last guard. Before he could get the shots off the man kicked the gun from his hand and it landed on the other side of the room.

"Shit," Cody cursed his luck, "Red?" Cody was worried when he didn't get a response but he didn't have time to worry as the man threw another punch. Cody easily parried the attack and returned with his own. The man wasn't as lucky and the punch landed right on his jaw and he staggered backwards in to a shelf.

"Big C!" Red yelled, "catch." Cody turned and caught his pistol and spun back around and quickly let off two shots a towards the man. Both connected and the man slid back against the wall. "Well," Cody said wiping the sweat off his forehead, "that wasn't too hard."

"Don't worry Big C, that was just because I didn't have both of my weapons," piped in Red as she collected her other blade from the leader's body. Ruby jumped up and went to the door, "So, where to next?"

Cody looked at his little sister with a smirk, "We should head to Goodsprings to resupply." He walked to the door and patted his sister on the back. They walked out the door to the wasteland. They started east towards Goodsprings to collect more water and buy some ammo for the lost amount from the recent fights they had gotten into. They walked into the general store and Cody stepped up to the counter, "Chet, you there?"

They heard a yell from the back, "Be there in a sec, Cody!" The man came around from the corner and looked at the duo, "Watcha need today?"

"Two boxes of .45, one hollow point, one armor piercing," Cody said looking through his backpack for some caps."

"That'll be 62 caps, let me grab the ammo," Chet said putting a whetstone on the table.

Cody placed the bag on the table and looked at his sister, "Go see how Trudy is will you, Red?"

She smiled at her brother, "Sure ,Big C," and with that she ran out the door.

"Here's the ammo, Cody, getting back in the field so soon?" Chet asked the man as he took his caps.

"You know Red, she never was the patient one," Cody said taking the ammo and placing it in his bag.

"Well take care of yourself, Cody," Chet said with a nod as he returned to the back.

"I will Chet, see you later," he said turning for the door. He walked out and Red ran into him and tripped. He caught her before impact and pulled her back up, "What are you in such a hurry for?"

Red brushed herself off, "Trudy said a courier got shot in the head and is resting up at the doc's, I thought we could go see him!"

"I need to get some morphine and bandages anyways so we might as well see what happened," he said started the walk up to Mitchel's house.

"Mr. Mitch?" asked Red loudly as she banged on the door. "Mr. Mitch!"

"That's odd, usually he at least says he's there," he said looking in a side window.

Suddenly the front door busts down and a man falls onto the ground, "You have to help the Doc!"

"Red, take care of him, I'll go get the Doc," Cody ordered while pulling out his pistol. He peered into the hallway and moved up as he saw nothing. "Doc?" he asked as he got to the door to the medical room, "are you in there." He swung around the door with his gun up and looked around.

"Time's up little boy," said someone behind Cody. Before he could respond he was flying forward into the wall.

"Bastard," Cody spat and shot twice into the general direction. Both shots missed and he stood up looking for his assailant.

"Over here," said the voice as he again connected with Cody's face. This time he landed on the stretcher and broke it in half.

"Okay, you fucked with the wrong guy," Cody said pulling out a small blade from his belt that flipped into a full length sword. He holstered his pistol and jumped towards the man. Right before he connected, the man pulled out a machete and parried the blade.

"My turn," said the man rolling towards Cody and swinging at his feet. This time Cody jumped over the blade and kicked the man in the jaw. The man staggered and steadied and threw his weapon at Cody.

"Shit!" yelled Cody as he slid to the left to avoid the blade and looked back up to the man.

"Game over little boy," laughed the man as he pulled a gun on Cody.

"Oh no you don't," said a voice that Cody always loved to hear.

"Huh?" said the man looking behind him, "Who sa-" He never got to finish that statement before Red's blade slashed across his throat and he fell down gurgling.

"You never cease to surprise me with such perfect timing, Red," Cody said wiping the blood off his lips.

"Big C, you're hurt!" Red gasped, pulling off the med-kit from her back, grabbing some sterile wipes and running towards her brother.

"No, no, no, it's nothing to worry about," said Cody trying to convince his sister with no success as usual.

"It is always bad with you, Big C," Red said wiping up the cut, "now stop squirming and let me fix it."

Cody pushed her off of him, "Why don't you go make sure the Doc is okay, I'll go check on the man out front.

Red had a somber look but got up and left to find the Doc.

Cody walked out the door and looked at the man, "How are you holding up?" The man had a small bandage cast and was laying against the wall.

"I'm fine, your daughter is very medically skilled," the man said looking up at him.

"She isn't my daughter, she's my sister," Cody said sitting down on the other wall next to him.

"Oh, well, in that case your sister is very medically skilled," the man said with a smile at his mistake.

"Don't worry, people make that mistake a lot," Cody chuckled and looked at the man, "So, you're the courier that got shot?"

"Yep, Ryder Ziley, ex-courier and it is a pleasure to meet you," the man said sticking his hand out for a shake.

Cody shook his hand with a smirk, "Cody Red, mercenary-for-fire and wanderer; my sister is Ruby Red, same professions."

"Isn't she a little young to be a mercenary?" the man asked.

"She has more killing ability then this town together," Cody said with pride in his voice.

"Well I'll make sure to stay on her good side then," Ryder said losing his cheery attitude.

"Hey guys, the Doc is okay, the man didn't hurt him at all," Red said sitting down on the wall and laying her head on Cody's shoulder, "Can't say the same for you guys though.

"Tell me about it," Cody laughed, "So Ryder, do you know who shot you?"

"I don't know his name but he is some snob ass-hole from Vegas that wanted my package," Ziley said getting more serious.

"Probably one of the bosses, they think they are superior to everyone," Cody said with a snarl.

"One of them piss you off?" asked Ziley.

"More than you might think," Cody said losing his calm feeling, "We should get moving Red, let's go to the saloon." Cody waited for her to move, "Red?" He heard the snore and rolled his eyes.

"Guess the fighting got her tired," Ziley said with a shrug.

"Today has been a busy day," Cody agreed. Cody grabbed her pack and set her up on the wall. He got up and picked her up, she didn't weigh much so he could easily carry her. He walked up to Victor's Shack as the cheery robot rolled out, "Hey Victor, mind if Red crashes in your house?

"I don't mind a bit, partner," Victor said with his usual cowboy accent, "I was just headin on down to the springs to get some water for Trudy."

"Alright Victor, I'll be at the Saloon for a bit if you need me," Cody said walking off.

"Have a nice one partner!" Victor said rolling on down toward the springs.

Cody walked onto the saloon porch and Lucky Pete was in his usual seat, "Hey Pete, how are you today?"

"Oh I'm good, might want to see what is going on," Pete said, "I think the Powder Gangers are giving Trudy trouble again."

"Them again?" Cody sighed, "I'll see what I can do." Cody walked in the bar and saw three gangers arguing with Trudy, Sunny Smiles, and Ziley. Sunny was the sheriff of sorts.

"What do you guys want now?" Cody said putting his hand on his pistol.

The leader, Joe Cobb, eyes widened when he saw Cody, "Nothing Cody, we were just leaving."

Cody rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you should act on that statement." Cody nodded towards the door and three left.

Sunny spoke first, "Thanks Cody, they have been getting worse as the time goes on."

Ziley piped up, "Why did they leave like that?"

Trudy was last, "Because they are scared of Cody and his sister."

"Why is that," Ziley asked looking at Cody.

"Because they have some brains," Cody said setting himself down at the bar.

"I need to go chase geckos away from the water sources, anyone want to join me?" Sunny asked the small crowd of four.

Ryder looked at Sunny, "Sure, I need to get back on my feet anyways.

"Good, it'll be nice to have some human company," Sunny smiled, "come on Cheyenne!" The dog jumped up and barked and began to follower her master. The trio left the saloon and went on their little mission.

"So, Trudy, you think those Power Gangers will try to get Ringo by force soon?" Cody asked while Trudy poured him a whiskey, his usual.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Trudy said pushing the drink towards him, "Like I said, they've been getting more threatening by the day."

Cody took a drink, "Sunny keep saying if they try anything she'll fight; she won't stand much of a chance alone you know."

Trudy sighed, "I'm not getting into this conversation again Cody."

"Why not?" Cody said, "This is your town, your life, are you going to watch it get torn apart?" Cody was getting slightly frustrated at her, "Without the town's help, Ringo and Sunny will die, and they will kill everyone anyone with any kind of power, you included."

Trudy was getting annoyed as well, "They won't hurt anyone who submits."

Cody was showing some frustration now, "Fine, stand on the side-line and see what happens." With that he finished his drink and walked out of the saloon.

"There you are, Big C," Red said, "Victor said I could find you here."

"Finally awake Red?" Cody smirked and put his arm around her shoulder, "We have work to do, let's go talk to Ringo."

"Why?" Red asked, "re the Power Gangers going to try something?"

"I'm pretty sure it will be soon," Cody answered, "I think they have gotten tired of being told to fuck-off."

"Did you convince Trudy yet?" she said jumping on Cody's shoulders.

"Oh god, tell me when you are going to do that, Red," Cody said almost falling from the surprise weight, "Also no, she won't budge from the side-line."

"You should also talk to the courier," Red suggested, "maybe he will help.

"One thing at a time Red," Cody said starting the trip up the hill with her on his shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

Roses are Red

Chapter 2:

Red Troubles

"Hey, Ringo!" Cody yelled knocking on the gas station door, "it's Cody, we need to talk." Cody heard the door unlock then the door opened.

"Hey Cody, what did you need?" Ringo asked.

"I think the Powder Gangers are going to try something soon, we need to prepare," Cody said, "I'm trying to convince some people around town but the only person I can confirm will join us is Sunny."

"Well, I can go talk to the Doc," Ringo suggested.

"Sounds good Ringo, I'm going to have that courier talk to Pete and I'm still trying to convince Trudy."

"Alright, I'll head over to the Doc's now and see if I can't get some extra supplies," Ringo said closing the door and walking off to the Doc's place.

"All right, Red, let's go see if we can't convince Trudy," Cody looked up and told his sister.

Red looked down at her brother, "Okay, sounds good to me." The duo walked down to the saloon and by this time Cody's arms were starting to get numb."

"Come on kiddo, jump off," Cody said leaning down.

"Aww, but I was having fun up here!" Red complained before rolling backwards off of him.

"Actually, why don't you find the courier and ask him to talk to Pete," Cody suggested opening the saloon door.

"But I want to see you and Trudy fight!" Red bugged him.

"No you don't now shoo," he bugged her back. She sighed but ran off towards the springs to find Ziley.

"Hey Trudy, another whiskey please," Cody told the bartender as he took a spot at the bar.

"I know Cody," Trudy said with a smirk.

"You, know we are getting a militia together to fight the Powder Gangers, we'd be stronger with more people and you're the only one that can convince them," Cody explained as the whiskey was sat in front of him.

"I'm not helping this, I never wanted trouble," Trudy said tending to other patrons.

Cody pointed at her with his drink, "But, you got it, and it is here on your doorstep."

"I'm not fighting your battle," Trudy said cleaning a glass while walking towards him.

"You don't have to, you just need to convince others to help us!" Cody tried to fight her argument.

Trudy thought about it for a moment, "Fine, I'll see if others will help but leave me out of it."

"That's all I'm asking," he said jumping up, "thanks Trudy!" Trudy just rolled her eyes and smiled. When he walked outside he saw the courier digging up some of the road and placing dynamite in it., "Are we creating make-shift mines?"

Ziley looked up, "Yeah, might as give them a little surprise a a parting gift."

"Good idea," Cody said, "it'll give us a upper hand if they have the numbers." Cody looked around until he spotted his sister, "Hey Red!, what are you doing?"

"I'm just got back from talking to Mr. Mitch with Ringo; here is some extra stims for you," Red said passing out 2 more stims for each fighter.

"Mr. Red?" said someone behind Cody.

"Yes?" he said getting up from his kneel position.

"Ryan Alpse, I'm here to defend our town," the man said.

"Good to hear," Cody said nodding his way, "you the only one?" 

"Yeah," he said looking down, "I am."

Cody looked the man in the eyes, "We'll protect this town, I won't let it fall."

"I know," the man said, "I go get my weapon." Cody patted the man on his back and let him go. He turned to see how everything was going.

He froze when he heard it, a scream with a voice he knew only so well, "RED!" Cody pulled the rifle off his back and ran towards the voice.

"Cody wait!" Ziley yelled as he equipped his own weapon and ran off to chase him.

"Red!" Cody yelled, "Red where are you!" Cody saw the smoke of a campfire and ran towards it. He stopped on the ledge above it and got to a crawl. He looked at the camp and saw 11 powder gangers. He saw his sister being brought into the so called headquarters of the group. "You guys really fucked up," Cody said to himself. He placed his rifle on his back again and equipped the small black rectangle that was his sword. Her jumped down and landed on the dirt and hid behind the nearest wall of wooden planks.

"You hear that?" asked one of the guards.

"No, why don't you go check it out?" suggested the guard next to him. The other guard got up and walked towards the area where Cody was hiding. Cody clicked a button on the rectangle and it formed into his sword. He spun around the planks and sliced the guard's throat. The man fell down grasping for everything he could. Cody sunk the blade into the man's back.

"Dave?" the other guard asked, "you okay?" The man picked up his carbine and yelled at the rest, "I think we have an intrud-" The blade sunk into his torso and came out in a twirl cutting along his insides.

"How does that feel asshole?" Cody taunted the man and pushed him off his blade. He clicked another button and the blade shortened, he then equipped his handgun as well.

"Kill that son-of-a-bitch!" one of the guards yelled and fired 8 shots towards Cody. He rolled away from the shots and ran towards the headquarters. He kicked in the door and pulled up his weapon.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Joe Cobb. He had a gun up to Red's head and one guard behind him with an assault rifle.

"Don't do something you'll regret Cobb," Cody snarled looking at him with his gun ready.

"I don't think your in any position to demand Cody," Cobb explained.

"Red, double down shall we?" Cody asked his sister.

His sister smiled, "I never was that good at Blackjack."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Cody said and nodded. Ruby flicked her wrist and her switchblade dropped into hand. She flipped it open and flung her foot up into the crotch of Cobb. Cobb staggered for a moment before feeling the blade enter his leg, he cried in pain and fell down onto the ground. The guard took aim but never got a chance as a bullet went through his head from Cody's weapon. Red jammed the switchblade into Cobb six more times before following her brother out and back to Goodsprings. The other guards had cleared off before they were done in the tent.

"Cody!" Ziley yelled running up to Cody as the duo approached the town, "We got powder gangers, eight of them coming up to town!"

"Red, you need to get to the saloon, stay out of this fight, you need rest," Cody ordered his sister.

"I'm not leaving!" Red argued for she wanted to get payback.

"This isn't open to discussion," Cody demanded, "get in there and don't come out." Red left but not without protest, the four men sat there, ready to fight two to one odds.

Ryan spoke up, "I don't like our odds, they outnumber us."

"Always outnumbered, but never outgunned," Cody said looking at his rifle, "you two, go hide on my right and left sides respectively, wait for me to make the first shot." His two soldiers did what they were told. Over the hill came eight of them with the leader in front. They stopped about twenty feet form Cody.

"Step aside Cody, you can't do much alone," the leader said, "not even your sister stands by you."

"There is more of us then you think," Cody explained, "and I don't plan on letting you leave." The first bullet sounded out and the leader of the group fell backwards with a hole in his head. Before the group even got to respond to their dead leader the two other defenders jumped up and let loose with their weapon and dropped two more. Cody jumped out of the way and got next to Ziley behind the sign. The real firefight began and the bullets flew from both sides. Ryan shot the nearest one in the leg and then Ziley finished him with one to the jaw. Two of them with bats rushed the group but fell victim to the dynamite mines. The two remaining members kept there fire on the sign but eventually Ryan's consistent killed them as well.

"Is it over?" Ryan asked getting up.

Ziley got up, "Yeah, I think we did it.

"Big C!" Red ran out, "You did it." Red stopped about a foot from her brother, "Big C?"

Cody turned towards Red with a blank look on his face. He looked at his hand, it was covered in blood. Time felt like it stopped, Cody started to fall backwards.

"Cody!" Red yelled running to her wounded brother, "Cody hold on, go get the doctor!" Ziley ran off with Ryan to go get the doctor and Red grabbed her med-kit and pulled out the bandages and put as much pressure on the wound, "Don't die Cody, please don't die." Red looked down at her brother, her tears had started to fall onto his armor and create a small pool of them. She looked around and then up and screamed to no one in particular, "Where is the doctor!"


End file.
